The Lawyers Strike Back
}} The lawyers for the prosecution and the defense are both familiar faces. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Lord Shojo ◀ ▶ * The Lawyers ** Mr. Jones ◀ ▶ ** Phil Rodriguez ◀ ▶ Transcript Hinjo: The trial shall commence shortly, once the last members of the court arrive. Roy: "Last members..."? The Lawyers enter. Mr. Jones: Mr. Jones and associate for the prosecution, Your Honor. Roy: Ah. Of course, the lawyers. I should have recognized their foul stench when we were brought inside. Elan: Oh good, I thought that smell was Durkon again, Pew!! Mr. Rodriguez: Hey, how come your name gets to be first? Mr. Jones: Alphabetical order. Mr. Rodriguez: ... Mr. Rodriguez: Shouldn't it be "Associate and Mr. Jones", then? Elan: Hey! Your side gets BOTH lawyers! Shouldn't we get one of them? Elan: Or at least PART of one of them? Haley: Qddd, baxww. Hinjo: I'm sorry, but we contacted Mr. Jones and Mr. Rodriguez shortly after Miko was dispatched. Hinjo: They're the best lawyers around. Roy: They're the ONLY lawyers around! Lord Shojo: Mr. Scruffy thought you boys weren't going to make it. Mr. Jones: You can assure your feline that your court date was never in real jeopardy. Mr. Rodriguez: Ohmygod!!! You have a kitty!!! Vaarsuvius: This is a troubling development. I was already concerned about our actual ability to eloquently present our defense before this court of law... Vaarsuvius: But now we must defend ourselves against two highly-skilled legal professionals— Mr. Rodriguez: Kitty kitty! Hello, kitty kitty! Hello! Vaarsuvius: —ONE highly-skilled legal professional and one man in a very expensive suit. Hinjo: Now hold on, give Lord Shojo some credit. When we contacted Mr. Jones, our clerics also sent out a multiplanar call for a defense counsel. Hinjo: We really didn't get much response at first, but eventually we managed to find someone. Hinjo: Now, she's not technically a "lawyer" yet, but she is going back to night school part-time to get her degree. Roy: Oh, fantastic! Roy: This trial can't get any worse! The judge is insane, the jury is merciless, the prosecution in cutthroat, and now, our defense is a wet-behind-the-ears law student. Celia enters, stage left. Roy: Our lives are on the line, and we're going to be represented by a friggin' paralegal! Celia: Friggin' para'elemental', actually. D&D Context * As a sylph, Celia is more properly an Elemental (Air Elemental, to be specific), not a Paraelemental as she claims in the last panel. The paraelemental planes are Smoke (Air and Fire), Ice (Air and Water), Ooze (Earth and Water), and Magma (Fire and Earth). However, Rich is never one to be a slave to the letter of the rules at the expense of a good joke. Trivia * The translation of Haley's line is: ** Panel 4: Ewww, gross. * The title is a reference to the 2nd of the original Star Wars movies The Empire Strikes Back; Roy's line in panel 2 is a reference to Princess Leia's line to Grand Moff Tarkin in A New Hope, "Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." * In the eighth panel, Phil Rodriguez makes a reference to Hello Kitty. * This is the first appearance of Celia since she left the Dungeon of Dorukan in #72. The Lawyers have been seen more recently at the Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern. External Links * 268}} View the comic * 4957}} View the discussion thread Category:Order on Trial in Azure City